


Catching Up

by SpaceKase



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Yakov is really just a big softie, though not as much as the fact that literally everyone knows it, which he really hates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Victor and Yakov discuss Welcome to the Madness. It turns into something else.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This idea struck me at 1 AM while I was in bed. 
> 
> Somehow this happened.

Victor eyed the phone in his hand with an odd expression. "Yurio's performance is, erm...very..."

Yakov nodded, well aware of how it looked. "Promiscuous?"

Victor winced. "I was going to say 'revealing.' 'Scandalous,' even." He frowned, increasing the crease between his pale brows. "Putting his new friend in there was a bit much, I think. You don't think there's something going _on_ between those two?"

It was all Yakov could do not to shudder. "Gods, I hope not!" He scowled at the thought, ignoring the rush of protectiveness towards his newest charge he suddenly felt. "Working with Yurio is dramatic enough _without_ the affections of an older boy getting involved." He was somewhat loathe to refer to Otabek as a boy; in the eyes of laws all over the world, he was technically a young man.

Yakov would have wondered what on Earth Otabek wanted with someone as young as Yuri Plisetsky, but then remembered the age gap between Lilia and himself when they'd gotten married, and forced himself to quiet his thoughts.

"You seem unhappy about this," mused Victor. "If you don't like it, why did you let it happen?"

Yakov heaved a great sigh. "It was Yurio's idea. Entirely. One hundred percent." Lilia hadn't helped; she'd been more than supportive of that endeavor. What _else_ was Yakov supposed to do?

"Really? And you just went along with it?"

Yakov shook his head, hoping to show Victor just how defeated he felt. "Sometimes, you just have to let teenagers be teenagers."

"Oh?" Victor elbowed him in the side. "Could it be that you're getting soft, Old Man?"

Yakov growled and shoved Victor off him, hoping that he didn't realize just how close he was to realizing something so true about him. "Don't give me that. Where do you think I _learned_ that lesson from?" He glared directly into Victor's eyes, in a way that would intimidate almost anyone else. "You think _Yurio_ is a handful? He's got _nothing_ on you when _you_ were fifteen, you melodramatic upstart."

Victor shrugged and gave him the bright, dashing grin he used specifically on reporters and in photo shoots. Just like Yakov's yelling and glaring and general bluster didn't work on him, Victor's charm didn't work on Yakov. Such a persona meant very little, when you were the one who'd calmed him down from a crying fit over acne. "What can I say? I've always been in touch with my emotions. It's what's made me so creative, over the years!"

Yakov huffed. "If only you were as hard-working as you were creative."

The bright smile dimmed just a tad bit. "Maybe I am. More than you think, at least. I'm working harder on coaching Yuri than I have on...anything else, in a long time."

Yakov's frown lessened a bit, making the wrinkles at the corners of his mouth less prominent. "That young man is talented, Victor. I _really_ hope you know what you're doing with him."

Victor handed Yakov's phone back to him. He'd always teased him about it being so old, but he handled the thing with a surprising amount of gentleness. "Gods. Me, too."

Yakov snorted. Of _course_ Victor would say something like that. "Honestly, Victor. After all this time? I'd _really_ expected better from you."

Victor had started walking away, but turned enough to smile and wave at him. "Well, that's really on _you,_ now, isn't it?"

Yakov scoffed and turned his attention back to his phone.

Despite everything, he couldn't really bring himself to be truly unhappy with Victor.

Despite everything, he found himself hoping that things would actually work out for him and that young man he'd been obsessing over.


End file.
